A life full of love
by witchoesed
Summary: My contribution to the Cobert Holiday Fanfic Exchange. My picture was the cover image and my word was "benevolent". Enjoy!


**_A/N: Hello guys! So, this is my little contribution to the Cobert Holiday Fanfic Exchange. It's very short and it doesn't really have a plot, just pure Cobert fluff. I hope you like it, I wasn't really sure about posting it, but I thought I would give it a try. Anyway, enjoy it, and remember English is not my first language, so I apologize for the grammar mistakes. Merry Christmas to all of you!_**

 ** _A life full of love ~_**

Robert Crawley looked at his reflection in the mirror of his dressing room and he thought himself a lucky man. Even if this year hadn't started well –they had been just about to lose Downton, and he had had to make a huge sacrifice: marry an heiress whose inheritance could save the estate- now he could contemplate everything that had gone by with a smile on his face.

Truth be told, he had never thought he would be married for love. Since he was a little boy, he had learnt that a loving marriage was something almost impossible to achieve for the upper-class to which he belonged. So he wasn't even disappointed when he knew his married would be one of convenience: he would marry for money, his fiancée would marry for his title.

When he met Miss Cora Levinson, nevertheless, a part of him started to wonder if it was really impossible to fall in love with the woman he was forced to get married in order to save Downton. She was a real beauty, no one could deny it, but that wasn't all: she was kind, benevolent, witty and wise. In his most dark days, she would be the only one who could make him smile (really smile) and who could make him feel like a knight in shining armor. Because that's what he was for her.

It wasn't until this particular day when he knew that he wasn't just fond of Cora, but much more than that. He was taking his usual afternoon stroll down the gardens, on a sunny summer day, when he heard giggles coming from somewhere near the lake. They felt like the sing of a mermaid, and they could only belong to one person. He came close to the place and then he saw her: so pure, so fresh, so alive. She was playing in the water, rolling and stretching her perfect arms, making little waves around her. How could he had been so foolish to not notice it before: he was in love with this perfect creature. He wasted no time in disrobe himself and jump to the lake to join her. She got a bit startled, but that passed quickly, when he put his arms around her little waist and said the three precious words she had longed to hear: "I love you". Ever since that day, there was nothing but happiness for the two of them.

It was with these thoughts in his mind that he made his way downstairs to the library for tea. With the Christmas coming, there was such a joyful feeling in the air; everyone seemed to be in quite a happy mood. And he wasn't an exception, not when he got to contemplate the sight that now greeted him in the library: there she was, his darling perfect wife, sitting by the fire, an open book beside her. He lowered his gaze to where her hands were placed: over her six month baby bump. He approached to her quietly, and she looked up at him.

"How are you feeling my love?" He knelt in front of her and stared at her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"We are very fine" she answered and rubbed her belly while smiling sweetly at her loving husband.

He felt overwhelmed with love his wife and their coming baby. "Just think about it" -he placed both hands over her stomach and caressed it fondly – "in only three months we'll have our little bundle of joy in our arms." He leaned down and kissed her belly. She caressed his hazelnut hair locks. "I can't wait".

Cora felt bursting with bliss at her husband's words. How could this stoic Englishman become such a sweet darling man? Ever since his declaration of love, that day on the lake, their life had been filled with moments just like this one.

"I love you. Both".

Tears of joy rolled down her face while she bent down and kissed him. Never in her whole life had she imagined that life could be so full of love.

Fin ~


End file.
